


Plush Bunny

by EthanStrangeNygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just really love Jarmvic, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Relationships, Jarmvic, M/M, Victor Zsasz just wants his friends back, give them happiness, they are just kids, this was written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanStrangeNygma/pseuds/EthanStrangeNygma
Summary: Plushies, and Jarmvic, and they are just cute and in love, and best friends. Also, Jeremiah and Jerome don't hate each other.This is was written for cobblepologist because he a sweetheart





	Plush Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boldborne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldborne/gifts).



_*Valeska twins' 8th birthday*_

They were all in the Cobblepot garden, which was the only place where birthdays happened. It was big enough for all the kids and it kept Oswald from walking to the other side of the city and to injure his leg even more.  
  
It was Jeremiah's and Jerome's birthday, and they were celebrating it. There were Oswald, Ed, Victor, Ivy, Barbara, Tabitha, Jervis and Alice Tetch, Jonathan Crane and Bruce Wayne (who was two years younger than them.)  
  
Gertrud walked out in the garden holding a big cake.  
"Cake time kids!" She proclaimed.  
All the kids sat around a table. As they were eating, Gertrud and Elijah brought out all the gifts, making two piles, one for Miah and one for Jerome   
They were soon opening all of their gifts, their eyes Shining and squealing in happiness.

Jerome opened Victor's box. Victor wasn't really rich and was mostly living in the streets with girls their age. Jerome and Jeremiah were barely making it as well, but it wasn't as Bad as Victor.  
This is why Jerome felt tears in his eyes when he saw a white bunny plush. He saw it in the toy store in front of the school, and he told Victor how much he wanted it. It costed about $25, which was what Victor used to eat for 3 weeks. But he managed to save some money, the older ones on the streets understanding that he only wanted to make his best friend happy.  
"I... I bought the same for me... Like that we'll have matching stuff..." Said Victor, embarrassed.  
"Victor... Thank you..." Jerome hugged him. Victor smiled.

One week later, Jerome and Jeremiah came to school pretty much crying.  
"What's up? Who upset you?" said Victor, his hands on Jerome's shoulders.   
"We're moving out." said Jerome. "In two weeks."  
Victor felt his heart drop and shatter in million of pieces. Jerome was his best friend, almost his whole world, and he was leaving? No, he wasn't having any of this.  
"Jarm... No way.."  
"Don't worry Victor. I... We still have the bunnies, right? We will still be here for each other..?"  
"Of course, but... But I don't want you to leave."   
"I promise I'll say goodbye." said Jerome with a smile. Victor smiled as well and they went to class.

Two weeks later, Jerome and Jeremiah didn't show up to school. The others immediatly understood what it meant, except for Bruce who cried because he wanted to see Jeremiah to give him a last gift.

When the twins woke up, it was because their trailer was moving, Gotham slowly disappearing in the back window. Jerome went pale as he realised what was up.  
  
"NO!" Jerome screamed to his mom. "YOU DIDN'T LET US SAY GOODBYE! YOU PROMISED! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"  
  
She didn't even bother to answer. Jerome started to cry. What will Victor think? Jerome promised to say goodbye, and he didn't even have the occasion to do this... Jeremiah wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders.  
  


"I told Victor I would say goodbye to him... He's... He's gonna think I don't wanna be his friend anymore!" Jerome cried in his brother's shoulder.  
"Jerome, Victor is smart... He knows you're still his friend, and that you left very quickly and that you couldn't say goodbye..."  
"But... But what if..." Jerome couldn't end his sentence, crying too hard.  
"Shhh, shhh, Jerome..." Jeremiah hugged him tightly. He grabbed the bunny plush and gave it to Jerome. 

Victor sniffled on his way back home. He lived in a abandonned building with all the girls. He ran inside, trying not to cry.   
After all, crying was a weakness. That's what his father always told him.   
Ana, one of the oldest girls, came in Victor's room. The boy was clutching his plush, rocking back and forth and trying his hardest not to cry.   
She sighed. Victor tensed up even more at the sound.   
Ana bit her lip. She knew in what kind of household Victor grew up. And sighs always made him tense up when he was like this. She never asked why. Victor would tell if he wanted, and she wouldn't pressure him into doing so.

"Vic? What's up?" She kneeled in front of him.  
"Je... Jerome left..." He said in a shaky voice.  
"Oh baby... Come here." She opened her arms and Victor pressed himself against her. "Shhh, shhh it's okay love... It's okay..."   
She felt the boy's body shake against hers, sobs rocking Victor's small frame. This little guy was though, a real street boy...   
But he has already been through hell and back. Handling his parents' addictions, the mocking because he was bald at school, having to get some food each day... He was too young for this. Fate was a bitch, Ana knew this. Since she first saw that boy getting beaten up because he tried to steal, she promised herself she'd do anything to protect him. She would try even harder now.

They drove for eleven hours, and each hours seemed longer and longer. Jerome fell asleep during the ride, and Jeremiah was reading. He was thinking about their friends, who were alone now. He thought about little Bruce who wouldn't anybody to read to him. He thought about how Victor won't have Jerome to hang out with anymore. He sighed. They wouldn't see them again for so long.  
"Don't forget about us, you guys..." he thought. "We'll be back..."

Years passed, years and years.   
This day, they turned 18. And were packing their stuff, because it was time for them to move out.  
  
"Man, I can't believe we're going back to Gotham." said Jeremiah. Jerome smiled, shaking with excitment and stress.  
"Do you think they remember us?" he asked Jeremiah.  
"Ed never forgets anyone. Neither does Tabitha. So yeah, probably."   
"Good point."   
They finished packing and climbed in the old van they fixed together.  
Jerome's old bunny was on the backseat, along with Jeremiah's old books.   
  
They left the circus, a few people waving goodbye to them, mostly kids. They both noticed how their mother wasn't here. Not that it was surprising.  
  
"Finally." said Jeremiah when they stopped for gas, a few hours after. "This starts to feel... More real now. We're going to college. We're going back to Gotham. We aren't under Lila's control anymore. We're free!"   
Jerome laughed.  
  
"You are right! We're free and I swear, we'll make our come back the greatest thing Gotham has ever seen!"  
Jeremiah laughed.  
  
They drove without stopping, except when Jeremiah had to take his driving turn and six hours later they were in front of the Gotham bridge. They parked and Jeremiah woke Jerome up.  
  
"We're here!" Jerome sat up and smiled.   
"Well, let's drive to the flat." They took a flat together. They both worked hard to earn enough money to pay for it. And Jerome planned to get a job so he could keep paying for it. He wanted Jeremiah to focus only on his schoolwork.

They drove to an animated part of the city. Their flat was old and smelled like boiled cabbage, but at least it was something. It was better than most of the people in that part of the city.

They set all the boxes inside, took their two old mattresses and were soon drifting into a deep slumber. Their friends could wait for them to get some rest.

Victor and Oswald were sitting in the Cobblepot manor, eating pancakes and talking, when Victor went dead silent.  
  
"What?" Said Oswald.  
"It's the 1st of April Oswald." Said Victor.  
"And so..?" Oswald looked confused.  
"It's their birthday. Jerome and Jeremiah."   
  
Victor always remembered this day. Each 1st of April, since the twins left, he would say it, and sit close to the toy shop window.  
  
Last year, a little ginger boy went out with his mother, a bunny plush tightly squeezed in his arms. Victor thought he was going to burst into tears at the sight. The little boy had smiled at him when he passed.  
It had made Victor sick.

When he came home that day, After a long day of highschool he had hugged his own plushie. He missed a part of his life, when Jerome was here, hanging out with him and never judging him for anything. Jerome never judged anybody, because he knew how it felt.   
  
Oswald never told anyone about Victor's feelings.   
He knew all Victor wanted was Jerome and Jeremiah to come back. Those three always had been a team : Jeremiah and Victor keeping Jerome to get in too much trouble, Jerome and Victor keeping the bullies away from Jeremiah, Jerome and Jeremiah helping Victor going home safe every night.  
They balanced each other, and the twins' departure broke Victor much more than he ever admitted.

The silence was broken by Ed and Bruce coming in, the both of them absolutly overexcited.  
  
"Hey guys!" Said Ed. Ed kissed Oswald and Bruce sat near Victor.  
"What's up?" Asked Oswald. "You two are way too excited for it to be normal."  
"There are a few new students in my engeenering class." Said Bruce.  
"Well? It's not the first time." Said Oswald, puzzled.  
"Well... One of them is special." Said Ed.  
  
Victor grew impatient.  
"Well, tell us!"  
  
Bruce slided a list of names on the table. Oswald and Victor read together and went pale.  
"Valeska, Jeremiah."  
"Are... Are you sure it's him?" Said Oswald, completly shocked.  
"Well, Valeska isn't a common name. Neither is Jeremiah." Said Ed.  
Victor stood up.   
"Do you have the list of people in all the classes?" He asked.  
  
"It's available on the college's website." Said Bruce. Oswald handed his phone to Victor. Victor spent a few minutes browsing and fell down on his chair.  
"HOLY SHIT GUYS!" He screamed.   
"What?" Asked Ed.  
"GUYS, THE TWINS ARE BACK! JEROME.... JEROME IS IN SPORTS AND PHYSICS! JEREMIAH IS IN ENGEENERING!" He was screeching at the top of his lungs.   
  
Victor jumped up, completly freaking out.  
"Victor! Calm down, you're gonna have a goddamn heart attack !" Said Bruce.  
"MY GODDAMN BEST FRIENDS ARE BACK HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN, WAYNE?!"  
Bruce laughed and grabbed Victor's hands.  
  
"C'mon, we have classes. I'll try to get Jeremiah's attention." Said Bruce. They all left for college. Victor couldn't wait to have news, but he finished later than everyone.  
He went to the flat he owned. His hands were shaking and he was pacing in his living room.   
  
Voices in the corridor made him yelp.  
"WAIT FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Oswald's voice.  
Victor opened the door and faced four persons.  
Bruce, Oswald and two gingers, one with glasses and one without.  
"Victor? Victor is that you..?" A small voice, coming from the one without glasses. "Victor, it's me... It's Jerome! Do you remember..." Jerome was cut off by Victor holding him against his chest as tightly as possible.   
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He screamed into Jerome's shoulder, shaking.  
Jerome smiled fondly.   
"Yeah, happy to see you, too..."

Bruce took Jeremiah's hand and lead him out of the building.  
"Let them be together. I'll text Victor where we are."

Victor pulled Jerome inside the flat.  
They stayed silent for a while. Silently, Jerome pulled a plushie out of his bag.  
"I still... I still have it." He murmured.  
Victor smiled, walked to his room and came back with the plushie.  
"Me too."   
Jerome felt a tear running down his cheek. Victor never forgot about him.  
  
"Jerome..." Victor wiped the tear away.  
"I... I'm so sorry I left Victor... I'm sorry we didn't have proper goodbyes..." "Jerome, it's okay. It's alright. You're back now. We'll pick up... We'll pick up right where we left off, okay?" Victor held him against his chest.  
"You... You think we can do this?" Jerome wrapped his arms around Victor's neck.  
"We can do anything. We're still Zsasz and Valeska... And... Jerome... I..."   
"What's up Victor..?"  
"I want you to promise me... That you will never leave me all alone again..." Whispered Victor.  
"Oh..." Jerome smiled tenderly. "I promise you Victor."

They fell asleep snuggled together that night. Jerome didn't feel like leaving his best friend's side. They spent the night catching up, and fell asleep in each other's arms.   
It's been years since Victor felt that happy, and he hoped it would never stop. And it never did, because, as he promised, Jerome never left his side ever again.


End file.
